Deities
The High Maiden: A bearer of the power of nature and all things living The high Maiden is one of the Three Supreme Deities of the Material plane. Governing all things living and bring life to places that is filled with nothing but death, she decides what counts what alive and what doesn't count. it's said that she blessed the land of Rowsona as it used to be a land scared by war and conflict. Symbol: A Tree with a bird in the branches (most symbols are made in churches and are blessed to have the leaves change color as the seasons go by) Domains: Life, Nature, Farming Followers: Druids, Farmers, Nature Watchers Raina the Redeemer Once part of the fallen gods she was brought back to the light by Gelden's help and taken under the wing of The High Maiden. With her will she brings about the growth of all things with flesh, helping children grow up and turn into responsible adults. To those seeking redemption Raina gives a helping hand guiding them to be better people. It's not uncommon for followers of The High Maiden to also worship her at the same time and vice versa. Symbol: A open hand holding a ball of light Domains: Redemption, Growth, Change, Followers: Redeemed criminals, Parents of problem children, Orphan Nannies, Seekers of peace Gelden The sun itself is his domain and his power surpasses all the other gods. One of the Supreme Deities Gelden has governing power over all things heat. He takes no sides neither does he offer any except on rare occasions. those who follow him are known to be seekers of power most of the time, and the rest tend to have a position of power in society. The members of the Underdark fear him and his followers. Symbol: The Sun Domains: Power, Heat, Light Followers: People in Positions of Power, warriors, politicians Neriel The goddess of the sea and the most powerful of the lesser gods, Neriel governs all things water. Neriel's relationship with The High Maiden is rather intimate as their domains are inseparable. They are also the only deities to have a romantic relationship. Neriel's is quick to anger but is mostly claim for the most part if not a little wild. Those who worship her usually come from big towns near the shore line like Arline the biggest cost side city in Rowsona. Symbol: A Golden Trident Domains: Water, Ice, ocean Followers: Sailors, Fishermen, Seafolk Gord the God of The Forge Every time a hammer hits hot steel Gord's presence is felt, every ember that flows off the fire in the forge and when you feel the heat of the flames Gord is there. The only god to take action against the efforts of mortals trying to destroy themselves in the grand arcanum war, Gord made godlike artifacts to ensure the survival of the mortal world. no one knows what these artifacts are anymore but it is said that just one of them is capable of either destroying or reviving a kingdom. Symbol: A Red Hammer with black outlines Domains: Steel, metal, fire Followers: Blacksmiths, craftsman, The Pure Doe "Julial the Judge" One of the Supreme Deities The Pure Doe is the goddess of death and the afterlife. Sister of the High maiden Julial works tightly with life as it is her opposite. she judges who you were in life and what you have done during your time and places you in whatever afterlife she thinks you deserve. Symbol: the skull of a deer Domains: death, decay, end Followers: undertakers, funeral managers, priests of death Asandra The True Child The Goddess of Trickery and Fun takes on the form of a young woman in the early twenties with pigtails and band-aids all over her body. Every form of play and pranks is her domain and she revels in defacing the other deities. Symbol: A Red Heart with a gold trim, and a upside down royal purple heart in the middle Domains: Fun, Trickery, Love Followers: Circus Performers, Con Men, Telos The Fallen The first Fallen God to have existed Telos is ruthless in nature and doesn't stop at anything to destroy everything at anytime. He once invaded the material world to turn it to dust only to be stopped by team Valor but not before taking a few of the out and corrupting another. Symbol: A ring with six spikes going through it in multiple directions Domains: Nothing, End, Final moments Followers: bringers of destruction, Anarchists, ancient monsters